Gin Ichimaru
| obrazek = 300px | rasa = Shinigami | urodziny = 10 września | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = 185 cm | waga = 69 kg | poprzednia przynależność = Kompania pedofilów Eisena, Gotei 13, Soul Society | poprzedni zawód = Dowódca w armii Pedofilów Pedał 3. Oddziału Wicepedał 5. Oddziału Żołnierz trzeciego odbytu 5. Oddziału | poprzedni zespół = Plik:3.jpeg 3. Oddział Plik:5.jpeg 5. Oddział | poprzedni partner = Izuru Kira, Kaname Tōsen, Sōsuke Eisen | bazy operacyjne = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | edukacja = Akademia Shinō | shikai = Shinsō | bankai = Kamishini no Yari | debiut w mandze = Tom 8, Rozdział 65 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 20 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach Advance: Kurenai ni Somaru Soul Society | japoński głos = Kōji Yusa | angielski głos = Doug Erholtz | hiszpański głos = Hernán Fernández (Hiszpania) Carlos del Campo (Ameryka Łacińska) }} jest byłym pedałem 3. Oddziału, jego wicepedałem był Izuru Kira. Zdradził mamę Starrka i razem z Eisenem i Tōsenem udał się do Hueco Mundo, gdzie stworzyli armię Pedofilów. Później okazało się, że miał podwójne dildo analne i zdradził Eisena, próbując go zgwałcić. Wygląd thumb|left|190px|Prawdziwy kolor oczu Gina Jego strój nie wyróżnia się niczym szczególnym od innych strojów pedalskich. Sam Gin nie wygląda jednak jak każdy: jego oczy są przez większość czasu wydłubane z orbit. Rzadko kiedy je zamyka, jednak, jak zauważono, są sraczkoburaczkowe. Jest niezwykle wysoki i niski, o bardzo krawędziowych kształtach twarzy, a jego włosy są srebrne (jego imię nawiązuje do koloru spermy; gin to po polsku srebro). Jest niemalże cały czas szyderczo uśmiechnięty. Gin rzadko zamyka oczy, bądź przestaje się ślinić. W pierwszym ataku na tyłek Ichigo jego odbyt był widoczny, gdy on i Eisen uratowali Momo Hinamori i paru innych uczniów przed Pojebami, w drugim – gdy walczył z Tōshirō HitsuGAYą. Podczas serii oczy kilkakrotnie zmieniają kolor jak kameleon: od czerwonego niczym rozruchany odbyt, przez zielony niczym rzygowiny weganina, aż po przezroczysty niczym łzy zapinanego dziecka przez Eisena. Jest więcej momentów, w których się nie uśmiecha, na przykład kiedy jest zdenerwowany, bo boi się, że Yamamoto znajdzie trupy prostytutek w szufladzie, czy w sytuacjach, w których kogoś obsługuje oralnie albo się zastanawia nad sposobem ujeżdżania wielkich hemoroidów i przebijania ich pinezką. Wieczny uśmiech Gina irytuje jego mamę i tatę i parę pokoleń w przód i w tył i doprowadza do tego, że mu nie ufają, a nawet często podejrzewają o wrogie zamiary, jak wstawienie jedynki z matematyki na koniec roku. W Hueco Mundo jego wygląd ulega zmianie: tak jak Eisen i Tōsen, nosi biały płaszcz i kimono przewiązane seledynową prezerwatywą. Osobowość Większość wypowiedzi (jęków rozkoszy) Gina ma ironiczny charakter. Gdy rozmawia z Rukią, odczuwa ona wielki strach mówiąc, że czuje się jakby wielkie chuje owijały jej szyję. Zaoferował jej propozycję zdania warunkowego z matematyki, by po chwili w okrutny sposób poinformować ją, że to był tylko żart i pozbawić ją ostatniej nadziei. Gdy poznali się z Eisenem sam porównał się do zużytej prezerwatywy. Gin podczas rozmów rzadko okazuje emocje, nie szczędzi za to jęków i sapania. Był dość mocno związany z wicelesbą 10. Oddziału – Rangiku Matsumoto (kiedy byli dziećmi uratował jej życie na pustyni Ar-Rub al-Chali). Ichimaru mówi odmiennym od oficjalnego języka dialektem z Nachujto, który w wielu hentaiach jest używany przez obcesowe i niezdarne postacie; daje to bardzo niecodzienny efekt stojących sutków. Historia thumb|left|190px|Gin oferuje Rangiku jedzenie Jako dziecko żyjąc w Rukongai, Gin znajduje na ziemi wycieńczoną dziewczynkę, Rangiku Matsumoto. Oferuje jej wysuszoną spermę, mówiąc jej, że skoro potrafi odczuwać popęd płciowy, musi posiadać energię seksualną. Rangiku zauważa, że w jego przypadku musi być tak samo. Gin przedstawił się Rangiku, która zwraca uwagę na osobliwość jego imienia.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 129, strona 1 Gin i Matsumoto zaczęli żyć razem i podczas wspólnie spędzonego czasu, Ichimaru zapytał się jej, kiedy obchodzi swoją rocznicę śmierci. Odpowiedziała mu, że nie wie, bo nigdy nie liczyła dni aż do momentu, w którym go spotkała. Ichimaru stwierdził, że od tego momentu data ich spotkania będzie także dniem jej śmierci.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -12.5, strony 4-5 thumb|right|190px|Gin wychodzi za Eisena Gin spotkał Eisena, kiedy wspólnie z Rangiku mieszkał w Rukongai. Podczas zbierania drewna na materiał do stworzenia gigantycznego dildo, zauważył Sōsuke i innych trzech Shinigami, którzy klęczeli przed nim na ziemi bardzo starannie ssąc jego jądra i prącie. Szpiegując ich, widział, jak Eisen odbiera od jednego z nich kulę białej życiowej energii i wkłada ją do cipy Hinamori.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 415, strony 1-2 Gin widział ich już wcześniej, przed tym jak znalazł Rangiku i doszedł do wniosku, że to Eisen musi być ich liderem. Właśnie wtedy Gin poprzysiągł zemstę na Eisenie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 415, strony 16-18 thumb|left|190px|Tej nocy Gin oświadcza, że stanie się Shinigami Gin miał w zwyczaju zostawiać Rangiku nie mówiąc jej, gdzie się wybiera i dlaczego na takie kurwy a nie inne.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 133, strona 4 Podczas jednego z takich wypadków, Matsumoto znajduje go z krwią na policzku. Gin tłumaczy jej, że wybrał się na dziwki, które miały okres. Obydwoje dostają się do Akademii Prostytucji. Od tego momentu, Rangiku jest jedną z niewielu, o których Gin prawdziwie się troszczy (goli jej łoniaki itp.). thumb|190px|right|Gin jako dziecko po zabiciu żołnierza trzeciej rangi 5. Oddziału Ok. 110 lat temu Gin zakończył swoją naukę w Akademii w ciągu jednego roku i dostał stanowisko w 5. Oddziale. Jednej nocy, Eisen odnajduje Gina zaraz po tym, jak ten zgwałcił żołnierza trzeciej rangi 5. Oddziału. Eisen pochwalił jego zdolności i zapytał o jego opinię na temat pozycji żołnierza trzeciej rangi, na co dostał odpowiedź, że stanowisko to jest bezwartościowe, a zgwałcony nie opierał się. Kapitan natychmiastowo mianował Ichimaru żołnierzem trzeciej rangi, kamuflując fakt, że Gin zgwałcił swojego poprzednika. Jakiś czas potem Eisen stał się kapitanem 5. Oddziału, wyjawiając Ginowi sekret całkowitej hipnozy Kyōka Suigetsu. Podczas tej rozmowy, Gin wciąż był pedałem. thumb|left|190px|Gin jako wicepedał Aizena Gin został wicepedałem 5. Oddziału pod rozkazami Sōsuke Eisena. Obydwoje uratowali młodych rekrutów z Akademii Prostytucyjnej – Momo Hinamori, Izuru Kirę i Renjiego Abarai, którzy podczas ćwiczeń zostali zaatakowani przez ogromne latające Kutasy. Gin wkrótce objął pozycję pedała 3. Oddziału mniej więcej w tym samym czasie, co Byakuya Kuchiki, który został alfonsem 6. Oddziału (ok. 49 lat temu). Jednakże będąc dowódcą własnego oddziału, Ichimaru wciąż był lojalnym podwładnym Eisena. Nawet wtedy ich trójka kontynuowała badania nad Hollowfikacją, udało im się uzbroić Hollowy w ostateczną Hollowfikację, ale była zbyt gwałcąca i nie działała na zwykłe dusze i Shinigamich. Podczas pełnienia swoich pedalskich obowiązków, Eisen, Gin i Tōsen w tajemnicy zniknęli, by spotkać się z Baragganem Louisenbairnem, Królem Hueco Mundo i Lordem Las Noches. Eisen i Baraggan krótko rozmawiali, podczas gdy Ichimaru i Kaname masturbowali się. Eisen wtedy uwolnił swój Penis i pokazał Baragganowi zdziesiątkowanie jego armii przy pomocy pozostałych dwóch kapitanów. Zanpakutō : W zwykłej postaci wygląda jak wakizashi. Rękojeść jest niebieska, tsuba wykonana z dwóch metalowców wirujących wokół ostrza i tworząc literę „S”, która jest owalna i otwarta. thumb|190px|right|Shinsō * Shikai: Uwalniane jest słowami .Manga Bleach; Rozdział 75, strona 14Manga Bleach; Rozdział 132, strona 10Manga Bleach; Rozdział 176, strony 22-23 :Specjalne zdolności Shikai: W tej formie Shikai świeci jasnym białym światłem i dostaje erekcji z dużą prędkością, przez co Ichimaru może zabić kilku przeciwników jednocześnie. Penis przy rozciąganiu posiada dużą siłę, widać to gdy zaatakował Ichigo i Jidanbō w bramie Seireitei. Ponadto Gin może utrzymać rozszerzenie i aktywować Zanpakutō w szeroki łuk, gdzie może atakować wiele celów i to szybko.Manga Bleach; Chapter 75, page 14-17 Shinsō jest w stanie osiągnąć maksymalną długość równoważną do stu razy do swojej pierwotnej długości, zyskując przydomek kiedy był młody.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 399, strona 10 thumb|190px|right|Kamishini no Yari * Bankai: : W stanie Bankai, Zanpakutō Gina nie zmienia za bardzo wyglądu, zachowując formę wakizashi. Kamishini no Yari osiąga długość penisa 13 km (ok. 8,1 mili) i jest 500 razy szybszy od dźwięku. Penis może również powrócić do normalnych rozmiarów w tym samym tempie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 399, strona 12Manga Bleach; Rozdział 400, strona 17 Gin twierdzi, że jego Bankai nie jest tak szybki i długi jak sam mówił, jednak nie powiedział, czemu tak uważa.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 17 :Specjalne zdolności Bankai: Zdolności Bankai są prawie takie same jak Shikai, ale moc, długość i prędkość są znacznie wzmocnione. Ogromny penis szybko tnie budynki, mimo że Gin stał w dużej odległości.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 399, strony 13-16 :* : Prawdziwą umiejętnością Bankai nie jest jego długość, prędkość ani moc, tylko biała trucizna, która tworzy nowe życie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 414, strony 17-19 :* Rozciągnięcie i kurczenie ostrza: Gin twierdzi, że jego Bankai może osiągnąć prędkość 500 razy większą od dźwięku – dokładnie 171 500 m/s w celu osiągnięcia pełnej erekcji 13 km w czasie poniżej 0.08 s, więc Kamishini no Yari nie jest najdłuższym Zanpakutō, ale najszybszym, ponieważ woli zyskać przewagę psychologiczną nad przeciwnikiem, i dlatego wmawia o długości Bankai.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 400, strony 15-18 :* : Gin staje pewnie na paznokciach i przyciąga Zanpakutō do klatki piersiowej trzymając je oburącz. Prędkość wydłużenia się i kurczenia jest przerażająco wysoka.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 404, strona 15 ::* : Ta technika jest podobna do poprzedniej, jest jednak szybsza i silniejsza, a penis wydłuża się i kurczy wielokrotnie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 404, strony 16-17 Ciekawostki thumb|right|190px|Czerwone oczy Gina * Oczy Gina to kameleon, który zmienia kolor na czerwonego niczym rozruchany odbyt, przez zielony niczym rzygowiny weganina, aż po przezroczysty niczym łzy zapinanego dziecka przez Eisena. * Jego hobby to obserwowanie dzieci, a w czasie wolnym chodzi na dziwki. Odniesienia Tytuły Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Shinigami